Karina Cedarcape
Meet Karina Cedarcape, daughter of Katie Woodencloak. She will play the part of Katie Woodencloak in her destiny, and is a Royal because she believes that there are no small parts, only small actors, and that everyone needs to participate or else the story will flop. Character Theme Songs Stand Out/A Goofy Movie | Confident/Demi Lovato Personality Karina is that snobby girl who puts on an ice-queen persona around others but is secretly self-conscious and has low self-esteem. She feels pressured, both from her fellow Royals and from her mother, to be the perfect Princess, haughty and regal who follows her destiny like the good daughter she is. She internally wonders if maybe making new stories wouldn't be such a bad idea, and believes that maybe some of the stories shouldn't end so unhappily or dark, like in the case of The Little Mermaid. She's also a bit of a theatre nerd, but doesn't reveal that until after Way Too Wonderland. Appearance Karina is a sun-tanned red head, with freckles going across her nose and shoulders. She has grey eyes that some might say are piercing, and seems to have a permanent "I'd hex you as soon as look at you" expression on her face. Fairy tale – Katie Wooden Cloak How the Story Goes Katie Woodencloak is a story that's rather similar to that of Cinderella, and hails from Norway. Here's the Wikipedia page on it: Wikipedia Page on Katie Woodencloak How does Karina come into it? Karina's parents became the rulers of their kingdom after the events of their story. Though they genuinely loved their daughter, they were uptight and haughty, never giving her the approval she craved as a child. Eventually Karina's father fell sick and died, leaving her mother to be the sole ruler of the kingdom. Cliche as it sounds, Karina's need to be the perfect Royal Princess and follow her Destiny stems from the fact that she wants her mother to tell her that she did a good job. Relationships Family Karina does not have the best relationship with her mother, though she was a Daddy's Girl through and through. Karina desperately tries to be a perfect Princess and follows her destiny in the hopes that her mother might approve of her. She is also REALLY not looking forward to getting an Evil Stepfather or Stepsibling. Friends Karina, perhaps due to her icy demeanor, does not have many friends. Her best friend is Tempis Courtly, who is the only person (that Karina knows of) who actually understands how she feels about her destiny. Pet Karina has a pet Roe Deer named Mahogany. Romance Karina pretends to be completely uninterested in romance and prefers to wait until she actually begins her story. She secretly thinks Daring Charming is rather handsome, but has an actual crush on Tina Castleberry. Enemies Though it's one-sided, Karina has a heated rivalry with Ashlynn Ella, at least from her viewpoint. This is mostly due to the fact that a lot of her fellow students have never heard of the story Katie Woodencloak; when Karina explains it to them, they simply reply with "isn't that the same as Cinderella?" Needless to say it REALLY ticks her off. Outfits To Be Added Has an outfit for Underwater Enchantment (Arion's Feature Webisode/Doll Line) Trivia *Karina has a Northern/Eastern European accent, due to the fact that her story comes from Norway. *She wears more conservative outfits than her peers, stemming from her story and the prominence of church-going and religion in it. *Karina's official orientation is Bisexual, though she tries to come off as Aromantic Asexual to others. *She fears that her mother would disapprove of the fact that Karina likes both girls and boys. *Tempis, being Karina's best friend, is the only person in the world who can call her Kari. *Kari was her Dad's nickname for her. *"Karina" stems from an alternate title to this story: Kari Woodengown. *The in-universe reason for Karina's surname being Cedarcape is that her mother, in grief from her husband's passing, changed their name from the last name they had gained when Karina's mother married him. She didn't want to use her maiden name, however, so she went with something similar: Cedarcape. Quotes *stuff they say Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Karina's New Look.png|Basic Outfit Chibi!EAH.png|Karina in the middle KarinaCedarcapeFanArt.jpeg|Colored Fanart by Roybel Girl Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Katie Woodencloak Category:Bisexual